Affairs of the Heart Deleted Scenes
by R3dWr1t1ngH00d
Summary: Supplemental lemons for my T-rated fic, Affairs of the Heart. I decided to put them in a separate post so that my younger readers/readers who are not really into lemons could avoid it altogether. AsheXOC. If you haven't read Affairs of the Heart, you should before you read this. It won't really make sense otherwise/you won't know anything about the first pairing. Ashe/Trynd later
1. Chapter Nine and a Half

**A/N: These one-shots are purely supplemental to my Affairs of the Heart story. If you're not comfortable reading them, and you think they will alter your view of the characters, by all means, ignore them. The story goes on in a way that doesn't actually require them (though I personally think they make the characters seem more real). Hope those of you reading enjoy them. Don't forget to review! Also, it's a little late, but Happy Valentine's Day, lovelies!**

**~R3d**

For a second it appeared as if Weylan had completely stopped breathing. _Is he okay?_

"Weylan?" Ashe left his hand resting, seemingly frozen solid, on her thigh to touch his face. His brow knitted slightly as he responded with a question she'd somewhat been expecting, but had discarded as fair game once he'd jumped on top of her the first time.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

Was it? She could decipher whatever myriad of feelings she'd be left with to sift through in the morning. She supposed if she added, "right now," to the end of his question she could more confidently answer him. Worried that her voice would betray her inhibitions, she stretched her neck up to kiss him on the lips. She was not entirely sure how to convince him of the passion crackling like a flame in her chest, searching for any ounce of kindling it could find to set it roaring off into the night. For the first time in a long time, she felt warmed from within, rather than by an external sensation.

_Why am I so terrible at this?_ she thought to herself, annoyed. _How do women learn how to do this stuff, anyway?_ A shot in the dark, she dragged her fingernails lightly down over the soft skin between his ear and his shoulder. The hand she'd pressed to her breast twitched slightly, but otherwise the man maintained his stone-like position next to her. She scratched again, a little harder, and earned a squeeze on her thigh. He pulled away from her lips to search her face, just like the night before in Ashe's Institute room. _What is he looking for?_

Whatever it had been, it seemed that he'd found at least some trace of it as his hands moved hesitantly over her. She paid particular attention to the one that was slowly snaking its way up to her hip under her nightgown, his fingers leaving behind a strange tingling that she'd never felt before. His index finger and thumb slid fluidly under the thin cotton of the dark-blue panties she was wearing. He drew small circles just inside the bone there over the small divot between her abdomen and the point of her hip. She let out a light sigh and relaxed her neck, letting her head fall back onto her pillow, still watching his face.

A mischievous squint gave her little warning before he tugged her underwear carefully, but persistently, up and slightly behind her. The sudden pressure between her legs startled her. She looked down at the silhouette of his hand under the silk of her gown before meeting his eyes in another question, which soon faded to a silent challenge daring him to keep going. At this, he smiled, pushed her leg gently off of him, and rolled back into his previous position over her, but this time with her gown gathered over her stomach and him on his knees between her legs. He brought himself closer to her and kissed her shoulder, taking the thin strap of her nightgown between his teeth and pulling before trailing back up her neck and across her cheek to her lips.

But this kiss was different. Weylan brought his hands up to cradle Ashe's head and took her lower lip in his mouth, sucking lightly before pulling back to look into her eyes again. She saw so many emotions there that she could only name a few. Happiness, adoration, playfulness, and, most prominently, desire. Emboldened by his want, she bit her lip coyly, and had to congratulate herself as she watched his eyes drop instantly to her mouth. _Maybe this isn't so difficult after all_. He again pressed his mouth to hers, tenderly running the tip of his tongue across her top lip. Taking the hint, she parted her lips slightly and allowed his tongue to explore the uncharted territory he'd discovered, and found it surprisingly more enjoyable than she'd imagined. Encouraged, she turned her head and opened wider. He deepened their kiss and twisted his fingers back into her hair. When he pulled away this time, he kept his eyes closed and went to work sucking on her neck. Though her mind screamed at her to remind him not to be rough in that area, the rest of her body shut her up. She arched her back and scratched at his shoulders while his hands worked smoothly to push her gown up to reveal her stomach, stopping just short of her breasts.

Sitting up again, he dragged his hands erratically up and down her sides, watching her face. She tensed and her back arched a second time, her hands clawing at the pillow under her head. He stopped to chuckle to himself.

"What?" she breathed, panting.

"It's just fun to watch someone experience this for the first time, is all. I like looking for different ways to make you writhe."

She laughed with him.

"It sounds like torture when you say it that way," Ashe mumbled.

"It kind of _is like torture_, isn't it?" the half-evil look on his face intrigued and somewhat frightened her at the same time, but he didn't leave her much time to dwell on it. He leaned down to place a wet kiss on her side, lingering just long enough to leave a small bruise. She squirmed under him. He switched to the other side, his hair tickling the plane of her stomach on his way. She giggled before tossing again in response to a careful nip on her side. His sudden confidence took her off guard.

"You don't need that nightgown very much, do you?" he asked, pointedly reaching under her back and up to her shoulders between the silk and her skin. She sat up and raised her arms so that he could pull it over her head, and leaned back on her elbows, forcing herself not to cover up. She did, however, allow herself to tightly shut her eyes against the situation. The warmth of his lips on hers softened her face and slowly coaxed her to look back up at him. He pulled away again to look at her. His face had also smoothed from its previously roguish expression to a look Ashe couldn't name.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes dodged his face. He reached out a hand and lifted her chin to force her to look into his amber irises.

"Nothing's wrong, Love. I've just never seen anything more beautiful than you." Blushing, she dipped her head to throw him a sly sideways glance before letting her eyes fall to his currently unoccupied hands. When their eyes met again, he leaned dangerously over her, holding himself up with his left hand and caressing her neck with his right. She laid back down submissively while he took to running his lips along her collarbone and nuzzling her neck. He left a long kiss at the hollow of her throat as his hand drew a wavy line from her neck to her now bare breast. She felt herself relax as he began to slowly knead her body there, but tensed again as a trail of kisses lead his lips to envelope the softest part of her other breast. His tongue was hot as it circled her nipple. Instinctively, she lifted her hips and ground into him, causing him to arch his back and meet her with a barely contained thrust. For the first time, she realized how aroused he actually was.

"Sorry," she began, worried she'd thrown him off.

"It's quite alright," he panted, clenching the fists he'd shoved down into the mattress on either side of her. As he caught his breath, Ashe's curiosity got the better of her. She reached down with one palm upturned and rubbed him through the flannel. Weylan tensed and opened his mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. A low groan escaped him as his head dropped to watch her hand moving against his pants. _It's really is kind of fun to watch him writhe, _she admitted to herself. With new purpose, Ashe sat up and pulled herself out from under him.

"Where are you going?" Weylan whined.

"Oh hush," she laughed, pushing him down sideways across the bed and sitting on her knees next to him. "It's my turn."

Weylan was completely shocked as Ashe threw him the same scheming look he'd given her earlier. He bucked his hips forward in response to her tracing the waistline of his pants across his abdomen. She skimmed her fingers up his side and caught his nipple between her index and middle fingers. Leaning over, she gave him a cautious lick, eliciting another groan to push its way through forcefully sealed lips. Pleased with the result, Ashe hovered over him and twirled the sensitive area that was pulled taught over his lean-muscled chest around with her tongue, warming it with her breath. Then she snuck her hand up and pressed ice-cold fingers to his chest.

"Ah! Hey!" he laughed. "That's not very nice!"

"I'm sorry," she joked, laying her head on his shoulder and looking up at him with exaggerated innocence.

"You're enjoying this," he raised a brow.

She scooted up to suck on his earlobe while also reaching down and pulling at the drawstring on his pants. Her breath tickled the inside of his ear, sending a shudder down his spine. He subconsciously grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand down to touch him again through the now slightly wet flannel. She kissed her way down his neck and chest to his stomach and laid her head sideways so that she could see what she was doing. She then helped him push his pants down and away from her intended target. Ashe sat up again on her knees and Weylan propped himself up on both elbows. Not knowing exactly where to start, she placed a timid finger at the tip of it. Blushing, she shot him a terrified glance.

"Are you alright?" He almost didn't ask, worried she'd lost her confidence. He wasn't ready for this to end just yet.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "I just have no idea what I'm doing."

Laughing slightly, he took her hand and wrapped it gently around him, and then moved it the way he would himself. She continued slowly like that for a minute or two before an idea struck her; an idea that left Weylan barely clinging to his self-control. She looked up knowingly through the hair in her face at his stunned expression. He hadn't expected her to do that without a little begging.

"Ashe –" he tried, reaching for her. A particularly deliberate flick of her tongue stunted his progress. "Don't you w-want a turn too?"

She pulled away from him and sat back on the bed while he again had to catch his breath.

"Good?" she smiled.

"Amazing," he sighed, rolling over to crawl up to her. "Let me show you." He pushed her back against a pillow and kissed his way down her body, slipping her panties off without her even noticing. He breathed hotly over her before placing his tongue directly onto her and sliding it slowly around in different directions. She tore at the comforter under her while his hands drew shapes on her stomach.

She was barely able to suppress a moan as it rose in her throat. Covering her mouth, she pushed her hips into him. Her body began trembling under his ministrations. She arched her back once more and allowed a soft groan to slip through her lips before collapsing shakily to the bed. Weylan sat up and set his warm palm over her center and pressed lightly, calming the shaking to intermittent shudders. She pulled him up to face her and sighed.

"I love you, Weylan," she smiled contentedly.

"More than anything," he agreed, absentmindedly pressing himself against her. She ran her fingers through his hair and lifted her hips to him. "Ashe?"

"I told you, I don't want you to stop," she whispered.

"You don't have to do this for me," he murmured, concern crossing his face.

"I'm not," she insisted, grinding a small circle into his hips. It was all he could do not to push back into her.

"It might hurt at first." He was losing his resolve, but she needed to know.

"You think I can't get past a little pain?" He suddenly remembered who he was talking to. Though Ashe's body looked delicate, she was no warm-weathered flower. She raised her eyebrow at his silence. "Well?" Weylan resolved to be more careful than necessary until he was sure she was alright.

He finally answered her with the slow meeting of their hips. She winced slightly as he pulled back, but she pressed herself into his next thrust. _It doesn't hurt that bad_, she mused. Once he realized she would be just fine, Weylan focused more on ways he could make her first time more special. He tugged lightly on her hair and nibbled at her ear, earning himself a few impassioned scratches across his back. He continued to pamper her in any way he could think of; stroking her hair, kissing her neck, and whispering encouragements into her ear.

"Ashe, I'm gonna have to stop," he breathed after a while.

"Tired?" she asked. His pace was slowing.

"Not quite," he hinted. He pulled back and flopped down next to her. She looked confused for a few moments until it hit her.

"Ohhh… But what about you?"

"I'm fine. I couldn't have had a more perfect ni – hey!" Ashe had crawled down take him in her hands and placed a warm kiss that had him seeing stars again. A little more massaging sent him over the edge. Ashe got up quietly and made her way over to the bathroom. He had to chuckle a little at how she took it almost as a duty to reciprocate. He pulled his pants back on and flipped the comforter over himself. His eyes were closed when he felt her crawl under the covers and curl up next to him.

Ashe sighed heavily as he wrapped his arms around her. She'd never felt more complete.


	2. Chapter Nineteen and a Half

Ashe sank to the floor between Tryndamere's knees, his fingers pulling up on her baby doll, but ultimately dropping it back down her torso as she placed a hand and rubbed between his legs. She was surprised to discover that he was already rather hard. He sighed and pushed himself against her palm, but quickly sat up and leaned forward before allowing her to continue.

"You'll have to tell me what you're comfortable with," he warned. "I can get pretty wrapped up in… well… situations… If I start to hurt you, please say something."

"Hurt me?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm a lot stronger than you. Sometimes I don't know my own strength. I get the feeling you bruise easily with your complexion and I'm quite prone to hold you down… among other things…" He sighed, hating the fact that this conversation hadn't been able to occur earlier. "I'm rather dominant," he finally admitted.

"Like, BDSM dominant?" She became a tad worried when he nodded.

"More BD, less SM," he assured her, "but like I said, sometimes in the moment I don't know my own strength. If you'll remember, I broke your wrist with one hand a while back." The large man in front of her tugged his hair out of its tie and ran his fingers over his scalp anxiously.

"Right," she remembered, shuddering a little.

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to back out after that," he flinched. She replaced her hand.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I'd like to take it slow anyway, if that's alright with you. I don't know what you like, and I'd like to have to opportunity to figure it out, even if it's different than what I'm used to." She slouched and nuzzled her head into his thigh. "We can maybe try something you like that's a tad milder? I trust you, you know. I probably wouldn't be where I am right now without your help." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "I meant out of this particular situation and context," she clarified.

He considered her for a moment. Her winter white hair cascaded over one shoulder in a way that compelled him to pull it. He felt the sudden urge to rip the silk away from her body and take her there in front of the fireplace. His arousal twitched under her hand at that thought.

"If you get uncomfortable, just tell me to stop." She nodded, and before she could react he'd pinned her to the rug beneath her, experienced hands tracing patterns on her upturned palms that were now held gently to the floor. "Alright?"

"Alright," she breathed. The hungry look returned to him, his green eyes glinting in the firelight. He ground his hips hard into her, eliciting a moan to escape her. He leaned down and kissed her, nibbling her top lip carefully before forcing his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. He pulled away to briefly look at her face for any reservations before continuing, his hair forming a dark curtain around their faces.

"I'd like to…" he hesitated, looking away, "mark you, if that's okay." She could tell he was self-conscious about his kink, though she honestly found it quite intriguing. She circled her hips up into him, returning his gaze to her.

"As you wish, your majesty." Her voice slipped sultrily between her lips, its satiny, seductive timbre taking Tryndamere initially by surprise, but ultimately increasing his level of arousal. He leaned down again to place a few kisses on her neck to give her nervous system a bit of a warning before leaving a bruise there. While he did this, Ashe giggled slightly at the tickle of his beard at her throat. She whispered to him as he dragged his tongue roughly over the flesh he'd finally chosen. "I'll play along as long as I am comfortable," she assured him.

"If that changes, _please_ let me know," he whispered almost painfully into her neck, the cinnamon scent of her hair almost too much to resist. She inhaled sharply as he began to suck, tentatively at first, but then almost violently at the side of her neck. She winced a little, but just as the pain was becoming a little uncomfortable, he moved to the other side of her neck and kissed it tenderly. Back in the mood from before, he brushed his lips against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Now everyone will know you're _mine_."

He stood now, helping Ashe to her feet, and closed the distance between them, towering over her. He pulled the straps of her nightie off of her shoulders and maneuvered the silky fabric down her arms, the dress pooling around her feet on the floor. He devoured her body with his eyes before kissing her forehead. "Bed," he ordered into her hair. She obliged, walking around the sofa to her side of the bed and sitting on the edge of it. He came to stand in front of her, running his hands over the milky flesh he'd bared to his eyes. His fingers dropped to her hips where her lacy panties still rested. "I love the blue," he commented, his rough hands slipping lower to caress her thighs. She sighed, finding the motions relaxing, but gasped as he pressed a thumb probingly at the center of her underwear. He nearly groaned at the thought of entering her. She was more turned on than he'd realized. He lifted her hands to his waistband and pushed down to prompt her to undress him. Getting the hint, Ashe slipped her fingers between the leggings and his skin and pulled them down to his knees. When she had to lean slightly to keep pushing them to the floor, Tryndamere's hand found a place in her hair at the back of her head. She followed the light cue to her knees in front of him and took his length in her hands. She allowed her eyes to glimpse at him for the first time.

Tryndamere was definitely slightly larger than what Ashe had previously experienced, which wasn't completely shocking considering the Barbarian's height and stature. His hand gripped firmly at the back of her head. When she looked up innocently at him he smiled lovingly down at her, though his eyes remained confident and calculating. More pressure on the back of her head conveyed his message. She took him in her mouth slowly, not breaking eye contact with him. His voice caught in his throat as he spoke again.

"Mngh… suck harder…" he growled. She closed her eyes and tried to move her mouth further down, the tip of him tickling her throat, before tightening her lips and swallowing, creating a seal around him. She moved slowly up and down causing him to tighten the fist in her hair. Watching her work at his waist both pleased Tryndamere, and deepened his desire for more. He slowed her and stepped away from her so that she could stand in front of him. He pulled her underwear down so that she could step out of them before he lifted her onto the mattress, crawling up between her legs to rub himself along her, which made his entire body twitch in anticipation. She moaned softly, expecting him to push himself into her, but instead writhed under him as he slid a finger in, curling it upward with a sly grin on his face.

Ashe bucked under his touch, squeezing her eyes closed. He pressed his other hand to her hip to ground her on the bed.

"I want you to watch." His turquoise irises melted her from the inside out as she met his gaze, her muscles stiffening under his kneading. Her flushed countenance brought a smirk to his face. Her insides ached for more of him, so she lifted her hips to allow him full access to her. He chuckled, his eyes darkening.

"Flip over," he demanded, withdrawing his hand. Ashe hesitated, but decided to trust him. Once on her hands and knees, Tryndamere slipped slowly into her, causing a tiny yelp to escape her lips. He held himself still to let her adjust to his intrusion. She slowly sank her shoulders and chest into the pillow below her and wiggled backwards into him. His hands mapped out the area of the gorgeous view in front of him, playing across her back, up her sides, over her rear, and up and down the backs of her thighs. She ground her hips hard this time, regaining his attention.

"Tryndamere," she gasped, "please…"

He drew his hips back slowly and, grabbing her hips in his hands thrust hard back into her, his hips stopping flush with her. A carnal desire flooded over him when her moan, much louder this time, reached his eardrums, tightening the tension growing in his groin. As his strokes became harder and faster, Ashe clawed at the headboard, having never felt this particular angle before. Her release began shortly after he'd entered her and came in waves of unimaginable pleasure. She was out of breath when Tryndamere backed out of her and groaned, catching the mess in his hand to prevent her from having to deal with it. Ashe collapsed into the mattress, her eyelids heavy. Tryndamere panted behind her.

"Don't go to sleep just yet," he whispered, the dangerous element of his voice dissipating. She did her best to stay awake while he washed up in the bathroom. When he returned, he rolled into bed and helped Ashe get under the blankets. Drawing her close to him, he inhaled the smell of sweat and cinnamon from the top of her head. "That was wonderful," he mumbled. She nodded into his chest, an aftershock sending shivers down her spine. He lifted her chin to look into her sleepy-lidded eyes. "I love you."

Her tired smile grew across her face as her eyes closed.

"I love you too, Tryndamere." She could not evade the sleep that blurred her vision, but before Ashe slipped into unconsciousness, she placed her lips gently to his and sighed contentedly. Tryndamere smoothed her hair back and watched her drift off before closing his own eyes against the way they itched of exhaustion.


End file.
